Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst und das bin ich
by BlaX XuN
Summary: Also...meine persönliche Fortsetzung von New Moon. Es kommen eigentlich die meisten Charaktere vor und ja, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt lest selbst, auf eigene Gefahr hin, natürlich .
1. Prolog

„Bella, bitte bleib!"

Edward stand vor mir, er hatte einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck im Gesicht. Doch ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht will, nicht kann. Es ist unmöglich, so wie ich jetzt bin, so wie ich sein werde.

„Edward"-oh, wie ich es genoss noch ein letztes Mal seinen Namen über meine Lippen huschen zu lassen-„ ich kann das nicht, ich muss fort. Fort von dir und den anderen Cullens."

„Wieso? Ich kann dir helfen." Er bemerkte die Ironie die in seinem letzten Satz lag nicht. Ich sh, dass es ihn schmerzt mich gehen zu lassen und mir tat es genauso weh, doch es musst sein. Es ging nicht anders.

„Du kannst mir nicht halfen, niemand kann das. Lebewohl Edward."

Und mit diesen Worten ging ich. Ich spürte wie mein Herz in tausend Stücke zersprang und das es erst wieder heil sein würde, wen ich wieder bei ihm war und das bedeutete, es würde nie mehr heil sein.

Ich hörte, spurte mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, dass er mir nachrannte. Ich war schneller. Bald ließ ich ihn hinter mir und er würde für immer dort bleiben!


	2. Sonnenstrahl und Gedankenblitze

Zurzeit empfand ich mein Leben als herrlich. Edward und ich sahen uns fast jeden Tag, bei Sonnenschein und wenn er jagen war sahen wir uns nicht.

Doch es gab auch Probleme:

Victoria war noch immer auf freiem Fuß, aber das war für Edward ein größeres Problem als für mich.

Irgendwann und ich wusste, dass es bald sein würde würden die Volturi kommen und die würden mich umbringen, wenn ich kein Vampir wäre.

Falls ich es werden würde und ich hoffte es würde es würde bald sein, würden mich Jake und sein Wolfsrudel meine zukünftige Familie und mich umbringen.

Jake. Ich vermisste ihn. Er war mein bester Freund, ich liebte ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Zwar nicht so wie er mich, doch trotzdem noch mehr als ich einen Bruder lieben wprde. Und er ignorierte mich, ging mit aus dem Weg, ließ mich nicht an sich ihn heran. Es schmerzte ihn nicht zu sehen, doch ich wusste nicht was ich dagegen unternehmen sollte. Edward wollte auch nicht, dass ich ihn sah. Ich verstand zwar nicht ganz warum, doch ich tat worum er mich gebeten hatte.

Alles in allem betrachtet war mein Leben zurzeit also doch nicht so herrlich wie zunächst gedacht.

Als ich den Wecker zum zweiten Mal hörte begriff ich, dass etwas fehlte. Edward. Wo war er? Er war doch sonst immer hier wenn ich aufwachte. Als ich die Augen öffnete erkannte ich auch warum. Es versprach einer der wenigen sonnigen Tage in Forks zu werden, dass sah man schon jetzt durch das Fenster meinen Zimmers.

Klar, das er nicht bei mir war.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich den Zettel sah der neben mir auf dem Kissen lag. Ich erkennte die elegante Handschrift sofort:

„Liebste Bella,

ich werde heute nicht kommen da es ein sonniger Tag wird."-das dachte ich mir bereits-„Außerdem werden Alice und ich für einige Tage auf der Jagd sein.

Edward"

_Oh, na wenn das so ist, wünsch ich dir mal viel Spaß_, ging es mir durch den Kopf.

Was würde ich nur eine Woche ohne die beiden anfangen? Ich zog mich an und ging nach drau0en zu meinem Transporter. Das dröhnende Geräusch riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ mich bis zum Schulparkplatz nicht mehr hinein.

Kaum war ich ausgestiegen erkannte ich schon, dass von den anderen Cullens auch keiner da war- weder der silberne Volvo noch das rote Cabrio waren zu sehen.

_Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht. Bei so einem Wetter…._und während ich das dacht blinzelte ich in die strahlende Sonne. Was für ein herrlicher Tag.( ich hoff das kann man sich gut vorstellen, denn mir ging dieses Bild einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf)

Als ich nach der Schule nach Hause kam wusste ich zunächst nicht so recht was ich machen sollte, doch kaum betrat ich das Haus wusste ich es schon. Ein Hausputz war mal wieder dringend nötig.

Als ich gerade fertig war mit dem Putzen und dem Abendessen kam Charlie.

Das Essen fiel wortkarg wie meistens aus. Als ich gerade abräumen wollte überraschte er mich mit einer Nachricht.

„Bells, ich werde morgen Früh für fünf Tage mit einem Freund angeln fahren. Die Stelle liegt ziemlich weit weg und er hat dort eine kleine Hütte in der wir übernachten können."

Also ließ auch er mich allein. _Was __solls_, dachte ich. Dann hab ich mal Zeit für mich. (ich Stell sie grad als Optimisten da aber ich hab keine Ahnung ob sie das auch wirklich ist?! )

„Ok, dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück mit den Fischen. Ich bin müde und geh' jetzt ins Bett, ok?"

„Ja, Gute Nacht, Bells."

„Gute Nacht Charlie."

Als ich dann 15 Minuten später im Bett lag war ich erstaunt wir müde ich wirklich war. Morgen war Freitag, also Wochenendbeginn. Was sollte ich am Wochenende bloß machen? Und da kam mir die Idee. Und mit dieser Idee und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich dann auch ein.

* * *

Alsooo, das wars dann auch schon wieder. Nicht sehr viel aba wenigstens etwas. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich wär ja schon froh wenns einem gefällt. Im übrigen bitte ich um verbesserungsvorschläge. Und wenn ihr irgendwelche ideen habt die ich einbringen kann, sagts as ma und vielleicht kann ichs ja einbringen. Schlechter kanns ja nicht mehr werden.

Ich entschulde mich auch für rechtschreibfehler, grammatikalisch falschen aussagen, etc.

Ach ja, noch was: mein motto für meinen allerersten fanfic, sprich diesen, war: Sag niemals Lebewohl, denn dann stirbt die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. Also hats schon was zu bedeuten das die bella im prolog lebewohl gsagt hat….

Kiss blaxxi


	3. Das Ende oder doch der Anfang?

Die Schule zog sich ungewöhnlich lang hin. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten meinen Plan durchzuführen. Am Nachmittag begann ich dann mit meinen Telefonattacken. Ich würde so lange anrufen, bis er ans Telefon gehen würde und wenn ich den ganzen Tag anrufen musste.(na? Schon erraten wer es sein könnte? Ich hoffe schon XD)

Ich wollte mit Jacob sprechen. Es dauerte dann doch nicht so lange, nur ein paar Stunden, bis er endlich, entnervt aber doch, den Hörer an sich nahm.

„Was willst du Bella?", er klang nicht sehr freundlich, eher resigniert.

Er kam also gleich auf den Punkt, na gut, dass konnte ich auch.

„Ich will dich treffen, bitte komm mich heute besuchen."

Er sprach nicht. Ich spürte, wie er nein sagen wollte, also fügte ich schnell hinzu: „Er ist für ein paar Tage weg, du brauchst die keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er da ist."

So, mehr konnte ich nicht tun, nun lag es an ihm zu entscheiden ob er mich weiterhin ignorieren wollte oder nicht. Ich glaubte schon er hätte aufgelegt und gab die Hoffnung schon fast auf als: „ Na gut ich komme."

Ja!!!! Er würde kommen, wir könnten wieder reden wie früher, zusammen sein wie früh… „Aber bitte dusch dich vorher, wenn du zu sehr nach ihm riechst gehe ich wieder."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen und sagt nur ja, und damit war unser Gespräch auch schon beendet. Er wollte sofort vorbeikommen, dass bedeutete mir blieb gerade noch genug Zeit für eine Dusche. Ich ging nach oben ins Bad und begann mit der gründlichen „Geruchsentfernung".

Als ich wieder fertig angezogen war hörte ich von unten ein Geräusch.

Seltsam, was mag das nur sein?

Ich ging die Stufen hinunter und blieb geschockt mitten im Schritt stehen.

Vor mir stand eine ziemlich hübsche, aber auch ziemlich dreckige, rothaarige Frau. Victoria!

„Halle Bella, Schätzchen."

Mir blieb gerade noch genug Zeit für einen kleinen Aufschrei, als ich schon am Boden lag und einen brennenden Schmerz spürte.

Um mich wurde alles schwarz, und ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde.

**Jacob's Sicht** (ja, die gibt's auch noch. Das hättet ihr euch nicht gedacht )

Bella war heute ziemlich hartnäckig gewesen. Sie rief nur hin und wieder an und gab sich dann mit einer unglaubwürdigen Entschuldigung zufrieden.

Doch heute war sie anders, sie ließ nicht locker und nach ein paar Stunden mit leutendem Telefon (wieso ist er nicht einfach außer Haus gegangen? gg)ging ich dann doch ran.

Ich war erstaunt als sie mich bat sie zu besuchen, meist wollte sie nur ein Gespräch.

Ich wollte gerade ablehnen und wie als hätte sie es gespürt, sagte sie plötzlich, dass _er_nicht da sei. Ich war trotzdem noch zögerlich, obwohl ich sie gerne gesehen hätte. Und schließlich gewann der Wille über die Vernunft die Oberhand und ich sagte zu.

Als ich jetzt vor ihrem Haus stand und gerade klingeln wollte hörte ich von drinnen einen halb erstickten Schrei.

Als ich ins Haus stürmte wurde mir klar, warum es hier so intensiv nach Vampir roch. Zuerst hatte ich mir nichts dabei gedacht, schließlich war sie mit _ihm_(bitte gebt diesem _er_ und_ ihm_ einen verabscheuungswürdigen Ton. Klingt bessa ) zusammen, klar, dass es hier so roch.

Doch als ich jetzt im Haus stand sah ich, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab:

Im Zimmer vor mir lag Bella am Boden, auf ihr eine rothaarige Frau.

Ich überlegte nicht lange, sah, dass Bella in Gefahr war und stürzte mich auf die Frau und riss sie von Bella weg. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lang, dass lag wohl daran das das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite lag. Doch ich hatte Mühe mich unter Kontrolle zu halten als ich Bella am Boden liegen sah.

Blut rann aus einer kleinen Wunde am Hals, sonst schien sie aber unverletzt zu sein, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Moment mal! Blut? Wunde am Hals?!

Und als ich genauer hinschaute entdeckte ich die kleine Bisswunde die ihren sonst so schönen Hals zierte und wieder kämpfte ich um Beherrschung.

Ich ging zu ihr und kniete mich neben sie.

„Bella, ich bin es. Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder gut."

Aber wie sollte es das nur wieder werden?

**Bella's Sicht:**

Ich spürte noch wie sie von mir gerissen wurde und dann hörte ich markerschütternde Geräusche. Es hörte sich nach einem kruzen Kampf an und dann war alles ruhig. Ich spürte nur das Brennen an meinem Hals und es breitete sich immer weiter aus. Viel schneller als beim letzten Mal, aber das lag wohl daran, dass es beim letzten mal ein Biss in die Hand war und nicht einer in die Halsschlagader.

Es war schon an meinem linken Arm angelangt als ich eine Stimme hörte.

„Bella, ich bin es. Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder gut."

Das war Jacob, er hatte mir das Leben gerettet. Doch seine Stimme klang angespannt, fast so als würde er mit angespanntem Kiefer reden.

Im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar warum: ich lag hier, am Boden, gebissen von einem Vampir und das bedeutete ich würde auch ein Vampir werden.

„Jacob,…", ich versuchte zu sprechen solange die schmerzen noch erträglich waren.

„Bitte bleib bei mir, geh nicht weg."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antwortete.

„Los komm, ich bring dich hier weg. Charlie darf dich so nicht sehen."

„Charlie ist nicht da, er kommt erst in fünf Tagen wieder. (wie wunderbar doch alles zusammenpasst, nicht war? XD) Versprich mir, dass du bei mir bleibst. Aaahhhh…."

Das Brennen hatte sich ausgebreitet und umfasste nun meinen ganzen Körper, ich konnte nicht anders als schreien. Nun war der Schmerz so groß, dass ich geschockt die Augen aufriss. Was ich sah, tat mir nur noch mehr weh.

Über mir kniete Jacob. Er sah geschockt aus, und wütend.

Doch nach einer Weile sprach er.

„Ja ich verspreche es dir."

„Ok, hör mir zu, ahh-„ weiter kam ich nicht, der Schmerz war zu überwältigend. Nach einer Weile bekam ich mich wieder halbwegs in den griff.

„Das…wird jetzt drei Tage…ahh…so gehen. Dann ist die Verwandlung…beendet."

Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich schloss die augen und das letzte was ich spürte, bevor ich mich meinem Schmerz hingab, war, wie Jacob meine Hand nahm und ich wusste, er würde bei mir bleiben.

* * *

**So, des wars auch schon wieder. Auch nicht viel länger als das erste Kapitel. Ich muss unbedingt an der Länge und den Dialogen arbeiten. Des nächste Kapitel is sogar noch kürzer. Mist….aber beim übernächste wird ich mir richtig viel Mühe geben, mit den Dialogen und der Länge. Ich bitte um Verbesserungsvorschläge, dann die kann man immer gebrauchen!**

**Kiss blaxxi**


	4. Grün oder Rot? Entscheide dich!

Die nächsten Tage gingen sehr schemenhaft an mir vorbei. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich plötzlich eine ungewohnte Taubheit in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Ich genoss die Sekunden und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz wieder einsetzte.

Doch er blieb aus und als ich mir sicher war, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde, machte ich mich langsam mit dem Gedanken vertraut, dass die Transformation beendet war.

Drei Tage lang spürte ich nichts als Feuer und nun war es nur noch meine Hand die heißer war als der Rest meines Körpers.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah. Dass Jake neben mir lag. Er hielt meine weiße, kalte Hand in seiner warmen.

Als mir diese Wärme bewusst wurde ging ein Schauer durch meinen Körper.

Ich spürte nicht nur die Wärmer seiner Hand, sondern auch die Wärme seines Blutes.

Wie es schnell durch seinen Körper pulsierte und der unwiderstehliche Rhythmus seines schlagenden Herzens.

Ich sah ihn nicht mehr als meinen freund an, sondern als Beute, die sich frevelhafterweise erlaubt hatte sich neben seinen Jäger zu legen und einzuschlafen.

Als ich mich nun auf den Sprung vorbereitete und jede Faser meines Körpers anspannte, roch ich es zum ersten Mal.

Dieser Gestank!

Er war überall!!

Im ganzen Haus!!!

Im ganzen Haus roch es danach und sogar ich stank wie ein Hund der in den Regen gekommen war. Als ich nun zu Jacob blickte und mich fragte, warum er es nicht roch, begriff ich warum.

Er stank so. Es war einfach nur abstoßend, aber genau dieser grauenerregende Gestank war es, der mich wieder zur Besinnung kommen ließ.

Als nächstes machte ich mich auf dich Suche nach einem Spiegel und ließ meinen stinkenden Freund vorrübergehend im Wohnzimmer liegen.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen sah ich mich zum ersten Mal. Es war atemberaubend. Meine haut war bleicher als sonst und mein Haar wirkte dadurch dunkler. Ich musterte die Haut auf meinem ganzen Körper und bemerkte die Ebenmäßigkeit und Reinheit sofort.

Ich dachte an meine Augen und blickte in den spiegel. Vermutlich waren sie schwarz, so wie die der Anderen wenn sie durstig waren.

Doch als ich in den spiegel sag war ich geschockt. Sie waren grün.

Wieso waren sie grün?

Stimmte etwa etwas nicht mit mir?

Konnten Vampire eine Behinderung haben und zeigte sie sich so?

Und als ich nochmals hinschaute kam der nächste Schock.

Wieso waren sie jetzt rot?

Was war nur los mit mir?

Und als ich die Augen schloss, sah ich es zum ersten Mal. Dieses Licht, auf das ich zuging. Als ich davon geblendet die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich mich. Aber nicht mein Spiegelbild, sondern ich sah mich von hinten. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas in meinem Kopf.

Das muss ich den ihnen sofort mitteilen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen und ich bin ja schon etwas herumgekommen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was es zu bedeuten hat, dass sich ihre Augenfarbe verändert hat, aber es ist interessant. 

Wer bist du? - hörte ich mich fragen. Oder sprach ich es überhaupt aus? Ich begriff nicht was mit mir los war. Es kam mir so vor als wäre der Andere geschockt. Als spürte ich es, als sei es mein Schock und nicht seiner.

Ich schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

Dieses Mal blickte ich jedoch in mein Spiegelbild.

Ich drehte mich sofort um. Hinter mir war mein Fenster. Ich sah niemanden, doch ich war sicher, dass das keine Einbildung war.

Vielleicht hatte das alles mir der Veränderung meiner Augenfarbe zu tun. Ich schaute noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und sah wieder leuchtend grüne Augen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als würde ich versuchen das alles von mir zu schütteln. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich musste mit Jacob sprechen und dann musste ich zu Carlisel.

Damals wusste ich nicht, dass man mich beschatten ließ.

Damals war meine Welt noch heil.

Damals war ich noch unwissend.

Damals war ich noch ich…!

* * *

**Jo…des ****wars**** auch schon ****wieda****. Nicht sehr viel, wie gesagt. Das nächste Kapitel wird besser und ich gib ein paar Dialoge dazu. Die sagen ja fast gar nichts bei mir trän Alle sind ****stum****…XD Ich glaube, ich werde im nächsten Kapitel ein Missverständnis einbauen, und ein paar Unfälle. Wer die wohl auslösen wird…? Blöde Frage…Ich muss auch Fragen ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. **

**Das mit der Augenfarbe hat, wie ****mans**** sich schon gedacht hat, mit ihrer Gabe zu tun. Worin genau die jedoch bestehen soll weiß ich noch nicht ganz. Bin schon selbst ganz gespannt XD Ich hab ****glesen**** das es sowas schon gibt, zwar nicht gleich ****aba**** auch das die Augen anders sind und ich will nur sagen, dass das nicht beabsichtigt war! Das hat sich einfach so ergeben.**

**Kiss ****blaxxi**


	5. Tür sind vor mir nicht sicher

Ich ging gerade den Flur entlang, als ich von unten etwas hörte.

Jacob!

Er war aufgewacht. Er würde sich sicher fragen wo ich bin wenn er mich nicht sieht.

Ich rannte los, nach unten, doch etwas war falsch. Es ging viel zu schnell. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich im Wohnzimmer und knallte mit voller, oder war es nur ein Teil, Wucht gegen Jake. Gemeinsam flogen wir in einem halsbrecherischen Flug durchs halbe Timmer und landeten schlussendlich auf dem Sofa. Wenn ich ein Mansch gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir vermutlich auch den Hals gebrochen.

Ich hörte es unter mir ächzen und nahm den Gestank noch intensiver war.

Mit einer Kraft, die ich mir selbst nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang ich von Jake und landete leichtfüßig ein paar Meter vor ihm.

Er schaute mich nur geschockt an.

„Was war denn das?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich habe gehört, dass du aufgewacht bist und wollte zu dir rennen, und naja, ich glaube dass bin ich auch."

„Du bist gerannt…" Weiter kam er nicht, dann ich unterbrach ihn.

„Nicht besonders schnell!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, doch ich glaube, es bewirkte das genaue Gegenteil.

„Und wie hast du…gehört, dass ich wach war?"

Darüber hatte ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich antwortete deshalb:

„Ich glaube, es lag an deinem Herzschlag. Er ging viel langsamer als du noch geschlafen hast. Er war plötzlich so schnell."

Er starrte mich geschockt an. Ich konnte es ihm aber nicht verübeln. Was ich da sagte war so absurd, doch ich wusste, dass es wahr war.

„Du hast meinen Herzschlag…",er sprach nicht weiter. Der Satz blieb unvollendet. Er machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf mich zu, doch das genügte um die Luft um ihn herum zu bewegen und eine neue Woge des Gestankes schlug über mich ein.

„Komm nicht näher." Er blieb stehen.

„Du…es ist nur…du stinkst so extrem. Das ist nicht zum aushalten."

"Denkst du etwas du würdest nach Rosen duften? Dein Geruch ist auch nicht gerade betörend."

Ich brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass ich für ihn vermutlich genauso roch wie er für mich, wahrscheinlich nicht nach „nasser Hund" , aber dennoch abstoßend.

„Oh…verstehe. Es ist nur, es ist alles so neu. Alles. Die Schnelligkeit, die Kraft, die Gerüche, dein Herzschlag und dein Blut das es durch deine Adern pumpt…"

Meine Stimme hatte sich gegen Ende verändert und geschockt hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an. Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Doch er fasste sich schneller als gedacht.

„Ah, ja….danke…und wie geht's jetzt weiter, …mit uns?", die letzten Worte kamen nur zögerlich über seine Lippen. Ganz leise, doch ich hörte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht,"-gab ich zu, sprach aber weiter-„aber auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und bist die letzten Tage auch noch bei mir geblieben. Dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich will auch noch, dass du den Anderen sagst, dass nicht die Cullens daran schuld sind, dass ich so bin wie ich jetzt nun mal bin. Es gibt also keinen Grund den Vertrag zu brache indem ihr angreift, denn sie haben es nicht. Oder?"

„Ja Bella, ich glaube du hast recht und das gebe ich nicht gerne zu, aber es ist so."

„Danke, ich glaube, wir sollten und jetzt besser trennen. Du musst zu Sam und den Anderen und ich, ich muss zu Carlisel und ihm sagen was passiert ist und das über meine…"weiter kam ich nicht, dann er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich das Blut in seinen Adern rinnen hörte. Den Gestank nahm ich nicht mehr war. Ich hatte die Luft angehalten. Ich schmiegte mich noch einmal an die Wärme. Ich konnte mich jetzt schon nicht mehr an meine eigenen erinnern. Mir kam es so vor, als wäre ich schon immer so kalt gewesen.

Kalt wie Stein.

Kalt wie Marmor.

Kalt wie ein kaltes Wesen nun einmal war.

**Jacob's**** Sicht:**

Ich spürte wie sie sich an mich schmiegt und es zerriss mir fast das Herz. Sie war so kalt, mir stockte der Atem bei dieser Kälte. Und ihr Schnelligkeit, sie war viel schneller gewesen als damals dieser Blutsauger den Sam und ich getötet hatten und da behauptete sie auch noch, sie sei nicht mit voller Kraft gerannt. Wenn ich sie einmal jagen sollte, dann…halt! An so etwas darf ich nicht denken.

Aber nun konnten wir nicht einmal mehr Freunde bleiben.

Das vorhin war schon ein Schock gewesen. Nicht nur ihre Schnelligkeit, sondern auch ihre Kraft wird mir nun deutlich bewusst. Wenn ich ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte sie mir das Rückgrat gebrochen.

Ich spürte keinen Herzschlag und auch keinen Atem. Wieso atmete sie nicht? Die Anderen, die wir gejagt hatten, hatten immer geatmet.

Ich schob sie von mir und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah seltsam aus, ungewohnt. Ihre Augen waren grün. Wieso waren sie grün? Bis jetzt dachte ich diese Blutsauger, nein, so etwas darf ich jetzt nicht mehr denken, Bella ist nun einer von ihnen das ist jetzt auch eine Beleidigung für sie. Also noch mal; Bis jetzt dachte ich diese….äh….Typen hätten entweder rote oder Topasfarbene Augen.

„Bella?"

„Hm?"

„Wieso atmest du nicht?"

Sie lächelte mich an. Ich werde ihr Lächeln vermissen.

„Vampire müssen nicht atmen und jetzt atme ich nicht, damit ich deinen Gestank nicht riechen muss. Aber wahrscheinlich haftet er schon an mir…"

Sie versuchte zu scherzen, doch mir, uns, war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

„Wieso sind deine Augen so grün?", fragte ich deshalb weiter. Ich wusste, dass wenn ich still sein würde, mir Tränen über die Wange laufen würden. Das wollte ich nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau, deshalb gehe ich auch zu Carlisel."

„Soll ich dich fahren?"

Sie schaute mich verständnislos an.

„Jake, du weißt schon, dass ich schneller wäre als du. Ich weiß ja noch nicht wie schnell ich wirklich sein kann, aber schneller als dein Auto mit Sicherheit."

„Na dann, mach's gut."

Sie begleitete mich nach draußen und stellte sich vor mein Auto.

„Lebewohl Jake." (denkt an mein Motte XD) Sie griff nach dem Türgriff, drückte ihn hinunter und riss ihn mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf.

**Bella's**** Sicht:**

Ich riss die Tür mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf. Anscheinend zu schwungvoll, denn im nächsten Moment hielt ich die ganze Tür in meiner Hand. Das sollte eigentlich eine letzte, freundschaftliche Geste sein. Ich wollte nicht sein Auto kaputt machen.

Ich schaute ihn an und erkannte wie er erstaunt auf meine Hand schaute. Ich hielt ihm die Tür hin.

„Tut mir leid.", gab ich kleinlaut von mir.

„Selbstkontrolle ist eine gute Kontrolle, nur die habe ich anscheinend noch nicht."

Er nahm die Tür entgegen. Ich schaute ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht und flüsterte:"Lebewohl Jake."

**Jacob's**** Sicht:**

Sie hatte mein Auto zerstört! Einfach so!

Nun flüsterte sie mir noch ein kurzes aber trauriges „Lebewohl" ins Ohr.

Ich blinzelte kurz und sie war verschwunden, nur noch eine leichte Brise erinnerte an ihre Anwesenheit.

_/Vor einigen Minuten an einem anderen Ort/_

**Edward's**** Sicht**(o Gott, davor schreck ich jetzt schon zurück!)

Endlich. Endlich waren wir fertig und konnten nach Hause gehen. Nach Hause, wie sich das anhört. Vampire haben kein zu Hause. Trotzdem ist Forks meine Heimat geworden. Das liegt nicht an der Stadt, sondern nur an einem Menschen der sie bewohnt.

Bella.

Diese drei Tage kamen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

In diesen Tagen durfte ich dich nicht riechen, nicht berühren, nicht küssen…

Ich schloss die Augen und sah ein Bild vor mir. Ihr Bild. Doch irgendwie war diese Erinnerung abgegriffen und vergilbt, wie ein Foto das man sich zu oft angeschaut hat. Plötzlich zuckte Alice neben mir zusammen. Ich drehte mich um und schaute sie an. Ich wusste, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, doch seltsamerweise nicht was, da ich mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftiget war.

„Was ist?", fragte ich deshalb sofort nach, aber viel Interesse lag nicht dahinter.

„Bella, sie…"

Jetzt war mein Interesse geweckt. Sofort stand ich neben ihr und schüttelte sie an den Schultern damit sie endlich weitersprach.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Ich wusste es, ich wusste, dass ich nicht so lange weg hätte sein sollen!

Nun dachte Alice an ihre Vision, es war nicht viel, nur ein paar Sekunden. Doch diese Sekunden reichten damit meine Welt zusammenbrach. Ich sah Bella, sie hatte die Augen gerade geschlossen. Nun öffnete sie sie und sie waren rot. Leuchtend rot.

Ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. (wers nicht versteht: des war zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich ihre Augenfarbe verändert hat. Sie trinkt kein Menschenblut, zumindest noch nicht hehehe)

„Los komm, wir müssen schnell zurück. Sie aufhalten."

_„Ich glaube dafür ist es schon zu spät",_ hörte ich sie gedanklich flüstern.

„Es darf nicht zu spät sein! Zu spät ist es erst, wenn ich dort bin und sie nicht das ist, was ich vor drei Tagen verlassen habe."

Moment mal. Drei Tage? Genau das brauchte es um es zu spät werden zu lassen. Alice erkannte woran ich gerade dachte und flüsterte nur: „Genau."

Ich drehte mich um und rannte. Alice kam hinter mir her, doch sie konnte nicht mit mir mithalten. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie hinter mir. Doch ich brauchte noch ein paar Minuten um bei ihr zu sein.

**Bella's**** Sicht:**

Und schon war ich verschwunden. Ich rannte durch den Weld und spürte den Wind der durch meine Haare strich. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Und schon war ich vor dem Haus der Cullens angelangt.

Ich trat zur Tür und klopfte. Nach dem ersten Mal steckte meine Faust in der Tür fest und ich bekam sie nicht mehr heraus. Schon ging die Tür auf und Carlisel stand vor mir. Er schaute auf mich und dann auf meine Hand. Hinter ihm standen der Rest der Familie, Edward und Alice ausgeschlossen.

Ich schloss peinlich berührt die Augen und da war es wieder. Das Licht. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich mich. Wie meine Faust in der Tür steckte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Esme, Rose und Jasper standen vor mir.

_ Was ist dann mit Bella los? Wie hat sie das gemacht? Und schau sie dir nur an. Sie schaut ja aus wie….wir. Sie riecht auch wie wir, naja, wenn man sich den Gestank wegdenkt. Ist sie etwa… _Weiter kam er nicht, es war Emmett den ich da i meinem Kopf hörte, oder war es überhaupt mein Kopf?

_ Ja, Emmet, ich bin wie ihr. _

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte er nun.

Die Anderen schauten ihn fragend an.

„Nein, was denn Emmett?", das war Carlisel der nun sprach.

„Na Bella, sie hat doch was gesagt."

„Nein, dass hat sie nicht."

Das reichte. Ich hatte eindeutig etwas gesagt und sie ignorierten mich einfach.

„Natürlich habe ich etwas gesagt." Ok…das war nicht meine Stimme und als ich mich auf die Anderen zubewegte bemerkte ich, dass das auch nicht mein Körper war.

Es war Emmetts!

„Was….?" Das war ich, doch Emmett schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund.

_ Lass das, _hörte er mich denken.

_ Was denn? Du bist ja einfach hier. Wie hast du das gemacht _

_ Weiß ich doch nicht. Aber gib endlich die Hand vor dem Mund weg. _

Dann brach mein Körper zusammen.

„O Gott. Was ist mit mir?!"

Ich stürzte mit Emmetts Körper auf mich los. Er wehrte sich etwas, musste mir dann aber folgen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete sah ich Emmett wie er vor mir stand. Die Anderen hinter ihm, sie sahen uns fragend an.

Ich lag jetzt am Boden, deshalb zog ich meine Hand nun endlich aus der Tür, stand auf und schloss sie hinter mir.

„Was war das?", hörte ich Emmet fragen.

Ich stand jetzt vor ihm und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als hinter uns die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht aufgerissen wurde, dass sie gegen die Wand flog.

**So, des ****wars****. Ich hab mich mit der Länge bemüht und es ****is**** länger worden. Ich hab mich mit den Dialogen bemüht und naja, sie sind zumindest vorhanden. Ich denke, dass ich Edward nicht sonderlich gut getroffen habe aber naja. **

**Wer da jetzt wohl hineingeplatzt kommt und ob ****Carlisel**** (o ****gott****, schreib ich den ****Naem**** überhaupt richtig?) uns endlich sagen kann worin Bellas Gabe besteht erfahren wir hoffentlich beim nächsten Mal. Ich hoffe euch ****hats**** gefallen!!!!**

**Kiss ****blaxxi**


End file.
